Compile
"This will only hurt for a moment...." COMPILE's old personality was altered due to there being so little of it left after damage to his laser core. Now he is only loyal to Soundwave, the Decepticon CoC, and his fellow Decepticon Tapes. He carries High-Frequency Sonic emitters built into his arms, which can overload the circuits of an opponent. He also has a Power Blade that extends from his right forearm. On his left arm is a cannon that holds his Flamethrower, and his optics contain Hi-powered X-Ray Lasers. His arms can turn into sonic piledrivers similar to Rumble and Frenzy. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Before the first Cybertronian War, there was a strong Transformer created. His mission, Construction. Pile was designed and built for building and repairing constructions. Due to his small size, he where ideal for getting into areas that other Transformer construction bots could not. his small size allowed him to get into small areas, by transforming into alternate mode, and then back to there Robot modes. Doing this, he could get into any place that was needed, fix what was needed, and leave without any problems. Soon, Pile became well known, and his expertise was called on all the time, which was keeping him busy. Then the first war between the Autobots and the Decepticons started. The first Cybertroian War made Pile without work, due to the fact, that he would be building or repairing something, and it would just be destroyed. However, his skills where not over looked, and he soon became a recruit for both factions, however, in the end, the Decepticons won that battle. Pile was mostly repairing the injured Decepticons, but Pile was known to get out and participate in a battle. Pile did not served the Decepticons long. One day during a battle, Pile’s laser core was damaged, and the building behind him was hit by a wild shot, and came crushing down. He went off-line, buried under the building. Recently, about a year ago, Pile was found by one of Soundwave’s tapes, in the same place as he where buried eons ago. The remains of the Decepticon Emblem was found on him, and he was taken back the Decepticon Headquarters. He was going to be turned into scrap, however, Soundwave ordered his tapes to find the remains of his brainbox, and take it to his workshop. There, he was given a new body based off of Rumble and Frenzy. His laser core was damaged, so Soundwave wiped it’s memory and began work on rebuilding it’s personality.. As Soundwave finished, he programmed in that this new tape would be loyal to him, his tapes and the Decepticon CoC. Also part of his new programming by Soundwave, was to watch and spy on those who he repairs, and to report what he sees to Soundwave and the Decepticon CoC (rank 6 and up). When he came on-line, COMPILE was born. He presented himself to Lord Megatron, Shockwave, Scourge and Cyclonus, and pledged his loyalty to them and the Decepticon Empire. MUX History: OOC Notes Is a returning player, and Compile is a port of the character from Transformers 2005 MUSH. Logs Players References Compile is an original character created and played by a member of the MUX. ---- Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:active Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron